1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable two-wheeled baby stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical two-wheeled baby stroller is shown in FIG. 5 of the drawings and includes a main frame 20 comprising two rear tubes 21 each having a wheel 27 attached to a lower end thereof, two front legs 25, a handle 23 attached to upper ends of the rear tubes 21, a canopy support 24 attached to the handle 23, and upper and lower seat rods 22a and 22b. However, each end of each seat rod 22a, 22b is securely connected to the rear tubes 21 via a connecting member 26 such that the seat rod 22a, 22b is not foldable. As a result, all screws on the baby stroller must be detached for storage or transportation. Detachment and re-assembly of the screws are troublesome and time-consuming, and the screws might be inadvertently lost. Each rear tube receives an arm (not labeled) of the handle, the arm including two lugs formed on a side thereof. A lever includes an eccentric section pivotally connected to the lugs in a manner that the eccentric section extends through an opening between the lugs. When the lever is pulled upwardly to disengage the eccentric section from the opening, the handle may move vertically relative to the rear tubes 21, as the eccentric section of the lever does not bear against the handle 23. However, the handle is made of aluminum and thus might be deformed by the eccentric section of the lever after a term of usage, thereby adversely affecting the positioning effect.
The present invention is intended to provide a foldable two-wheeled baby stroller that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.